Recueil d'HeijiKazuha
by Tim Kudo
Summary: Des traductions des meilleurs fics HeijiKazuha en français , avec critique d'une expert de d'Heiji/Kazuha à chaque fin de chapitre ;) Pour tous les auteurs de fictions HeiKazu et de tradcuteurs d'HeiKazu, vous pouvez les poster ici ! )


Startold/Tim Kudo est fier de vous présenter,  
en co-opération avec Sogeki  
**Recueils d'Heiji/Kazuha**

* * *

Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas 1) Ecrit cette fiction, tout le mérite revient à l'auteur Lollipop 1142, 2) Je ne l'ai pas traduite pour moi, mais pour Sogeki, "grande prêtresse" HeijiKazuha.  
Je vais continuer à traduire des One Shots, même s'ils ne m'intéressent pas personellement. Après tout, il en faut pour tous les goûts ;)

* * *

-Hé, 'Zuha !

Kazuha déplaça son attention qui était sur des objets dans la vitrine d'une boutique à Heiji. Il faisait un signe ''viens-viens'' de la main. Elle s'avança vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait vouloir d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, elle lui demanda. Il avait l'air gêné, et il... rougissait ?! Non, c'est d'Heiji qu'on parle, là... Il n'était quand-même pas en train de... Oh, passons. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Heiji ?''

-J'ai besoin de ton avis à propos de quelque chose, il sortit. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Mon avis ?

-Il y a cette... fille, dit-il soudainement. Kazuha ouvrit ses yeux en choc. ''Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle''. Heiji ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant. ''Chaque nuit, je rêve d'elle, et durant la journée, je n'arrive pas à la sortir de mon esprit ! Quand je ferme les yeux, son visage apparaît forcément dans ma tête ! Et quand j'ai demandé à Kudo, il a dit que tu saurais peut-être. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ?''

Un long silence s'ensuite entre eux deux, tandis que Kazuha absorbait l'information qui venait de lui être balancée dans la face. C'était complètement impossible venant d'une personne comme Heiji. ''Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas attrapé une grippe, pas hasard ?''

-Je vais bien !, dit Heiji impatiemment, son visage toujours rouge. ''Juste dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à elle !''

Même si ça faisait très mal aux sentiments de Kazuha, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir donner une réponse : ''Bah, je pourrais te le dire, mais qui est cette fille ?''

Le visage d'Heiji atteint une teinte encore plus rouge. Il regarda ailleurs, embarassé. ''Je-, j'peux pas te le dire''.

-Oh... je vois..., dit Kazuha en murmurant, plus pour elle-même. Elle éclaira sa voix. ''Très très simple, monsieur le détective, je vais te dire pourquoi tu continues à avoir des rêves de cette fille. La raison est que...

**... tu l'aimes. **

Heiji la regarda de ses yeux verts, la bouche ouvert. ''C'est impossible !'', il dit finalement, après avoir regagné sa voix. Kazuha mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-C'est possible et ça a été prouvé psychologiquement que un mec aime une fille s'il pense à elle pendant un long moment.

-Ahou, tu viens juste de l'inventer !

-Faux !

-Vrai !

-C'est toi l'ahou !

-Qui est-ce que tu appelles ahou, ahou ?!

-Toi ! Baka baka !

-C'est toi l'ahou !

Ce qu'Heiji dit ensuite la choqua : ''**Tu es l'ahou parce que tu es dans ma tête **_**chaque**_**jour !**''

La réplique que Kazuha s'apprêtait à lancer s'éteint dans sa bouche quand elle entendit ce qu'Heiji venait de dire. Un rougissement rouge-brique explosa dans ses joues. Heiji comprit après quelques secondes ce qu'il venait de dire, et il écarquilla les yeux, en choc.

-A—ahh, 'Zuha, je voulais dire, euh-... euh...

Un silence peu confortable s'installa entre les deux. Kazuha vit du coin de l'oeil le visage rouge du détective. ''Dis, Heiji...'' -

-Quoi ?

-Tu le pensais vraiment ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser... à moi...

Heiji avait l'air de combattre intérieurement, et il mit finalement ses mains en l'air. ''D'accord, j'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Voilà, j'l'ai dit !''

Kazuha le regarda timidement, en mettant sa tête un peu sur le côté. ''Pourquoi ?''

Heiji la regarda dans les yeux. ''Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien ! Je suis censé être le mec le plus intelligent ici, et pourtant je sais même pas ce que je pense de toi ! C'est sûrement parce que je t'aime... ouais, ça doit être ça...''

Kazuha rougissait énormément maintenant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait la première a avouer, sachant à quel point Heiji était complètement paumé niveau sentiment.

-M-mais..., Kazuha begaya. ''C'est impossible ! Ca peut pas être moi ! Je veux dire, je ne suis pas aussi mignonne en gentille que Ran-chan ! Et je ne suis sûrement pas le type de fille idéal pour toi !''

-Ahou, juste ferme-la, Heiji interrompit, en soupirant, et en mettant sa casquette sur sa tête. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient juste quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Heiji sourit, et Kazuha sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire.

-A-attend, Heiji ! Je suis juste une amie d'enfance, on ne peut pas-

-Ahou ! Tu es une fille, et je suis un garçon qui pense à toi tous les jours, et il se trouve que tu sembles m'aimer moi aussi, dit-il en souriant. ''Quelle autre raison veux-tu ? Et j'ai aussi une preuve.''

Kazuha rougissait vraiment au maximum maintenant. Heiji sourit d'un air machiavélique tandis qu'il ferma l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Kazuha hoqueta au contact, mais Heiji appuya plus, prolongeant leur baiser. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, mais qui n'était en fait qu'une seconde, il se séparèrent.

Heiji sourit au visage de Kazuha. ''C'était pas si mauvais, hein ?''

-Ahou !

* * *

**_Critique de notre experte en HeijiKazuha :_**

**_Bonne fanfic' dans l'ensemble , mais c'est dommage qu'on soit lancé dès le début dans leurs déclarations, ça aurait aussi peut-être mérité d'être plus long et moins gavé (les 6 phrases quand Heiji et Kazuha se disputent ( '-Faux' , '-Vrai' , '-C'est toi l'ahou ! ' , [ ... ] ) sont quand même ici que pour gagner du volume , je ne pense pas que ils l'auraient vraiment fait dans le manga/anime ( Ils se seraient mis à bouder rapidement, voir à se chamailler plus violemment, mais pas à se répondre comme ça ) et s'est dommage qu'elles gâchent un peu le moment ) aussi, le fait qu'Heiji soit plus niais que Kazuha mais qu'il dise l'inverse m'a assez déçue, comme le fait qu'il dise les choses qu'il pense à voix haute (Heiji n'est pas de ce genre là, suffit de regarder le manga, même si il est brusque, il ne dirait pas ses sentiments comme ça )...  
Bref , peux mieux faire, mais pas si mal ! ;)_**

* * *

**_Tim Kudo & Sogeki_**


End file.
